


Can’t Say Goodbye, I’m Still Drifting With Your Echoes

by Yeosangieheart



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Character Death, Please I need more yunsang!, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Love, i needed more yunsang, inspired by Given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeosangieheart/pseuds/Yeosangieheart
Summary: He just wanted to take a nap. Now he’s helping a quiet classmate string his guitar.————————Or ateez in a given au
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Past Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 8





	Can’t Say Goodbye, I’m Still Drifting With Your Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so if there’s any constructive criticism don’t be afraid to tell me! :D I need more yunsang so I said fuck it I’ll make my own now we’re here 😌 this is inspired by given but I’ll change some things to fit the story I have in my head more.

Yeosang woke up from his dream about him. The dark haired boy still sees his body even though he shuts his eyes. He could no longer cry, only being able to hang his head low and try to forget. 

He sat there in silence for a few minutes before he got up from his cold bed and dressed for school. As he left his room, he passed by a cat and gently caressed the pet’s head. He finally walked out the the apartment door with thoughts heavy on his mind. 

‘I keep having the same dream. Over and over again..’ 

On his way to the subway station, he saw flashbacks to the day he lost him. He pictured his cold face with eyes permanently shut. He remembered holding on to his guitar so tight the strings snapped.... He sighed and boarded the train silently. 

‘I’m not lonely......”

\- - - -

“YUNHO, COME ON LET’S GO GET SOME BREAD BEFORE THE STALL RUNS OUT!!!” A boy called out towards his friend, who was asleep on a desk. 

“Nah.. Im tired..” the boy named yunho responded before returning his head to the desk.

His friend huffs annoyed before asking him if he wanted to play basketball instead. Yunho yawned in response and leaves the classroom. A female classmate of his saw him leave and wondered where he was headed. 

\- - - -

Yunho started walking around the school. He was on his way towards the best resting place that building offered. He greets some people as he walks past them and finally arrives at his destination. The dark haired bow closes his eyes and sighs tiredly. He was ready to take a nap. When he opens them, he’s surprised to see someone had taken the spot already! 

He stares at the resting boy and realizes he doesn’t recognize him. ‘Is he from another class’ he thinks before the boy wakes up and faces him. He sees his features more clearly now. 

The boy was beautiful. He had long blonde hair and large,dark eyes with a unique birthmark on the side of face. His face had the features of a statue and Yunho could help but be a little flustered at his attractive appearance. 

The boy notices him staring and he moves over to the side. He waves his arm to the empty spot next to him and signals Yunho to take a seat there. 

“Who are you?” The boy asks. “My name is Yunho..” he responds. There was an awkward silence after he answered and the dark haired boy speaks up. “So... you’re not gonna say anything else...?” The boy continued staying quiet and Yunho decides to look around. He notices the guitar the boy is holding.

“You should take care of your strings better” he says and the blonde give him a questioning hum. “Your strings are rusty...that’s why they’re broken” he continues, pointing at the strings. “You should get them fixed you know. A Gibson needs to be well-maintained if you wanna keep playing it good-“ “IT CAN BE FIXED?!” The beautiful boy interrupted him and leaned close to the other’s face. Yunho’s eyes widened in surprise after hearing the other exclaim and seeing him so close up. 

“What?” He asks. “Can it be fixed?” The blonde repeats more quietly this time, backing up slowly. Yunho waits a moment before responding.” Yeah they can be fixed....” There’s a silence before the other responds “ Can you fox it right now?..” The dark haired boy looks at the other boy with sparking eyes before answering his question. “No...probably not.. I don’t really have the tools right now.. sorry.” He looks towards the others and feels his heart clench at the way the boys hopeful eyes dimmed down and the small smile left his face. 

Yunho faces the other way before hurriedly standing up and running back towards his classroom. He yanks the door open, causing a commotion but he didn’t care. He didn’t know why, but he knew he had to fix the boy’s strings. 

After grabbing the needed materials, Yunho sprinted back to the spot where the other was and asked him to pass the guitar. “I’ll fix the strings on your guitar right now so would you please look a little happier right now..”Yunho says while he snips the strings on the fingerboard “I just wanted to nap.” 

The boy looks down amazed at the way Yunho knew what he was doing. He claps and smiled happily as Yunho presents the repaired guitar. “You should pay me for the strings and my effort you know.” The boy goes to strum the guitar but yunho stops him before he could do so. “Woah be a little more patient dude! I haven’t even tuned this thing” he says before messing around with the guitar. The dark haired boy tunes the guitar and the blonde watches him with wide eyes. When he’s done, he strums a powerful chord on the guitar and the pretty boy gasps at the beautiful sound. 

He roughly tugs Yunho towards him amd the dark haired boy looks up at him in shock. “PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO PLAY THAT THING” the light haired boy asked him.

Yunho still looks at him with a surprised expression on his face. His eyes wide in disbelief at the blonde’s strange behavior. 

‘It all started with that chord I played. I had no idea I was strumming hard on his heart strings with my own fingers.’ 

“Uh...I need to tune it first...”he responds quietly.

‘Thinking back, it was this encounter that set my world facing forward at full speed...’

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twt (^^) [Twt](https://twitter.com/heartyeosang?s=21) （＾ν＾) this chapter is short cus I’m taking some exams but I’ll try to make them longer later on!!


End file.
